


Egoboost

by Kollakolan



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Isak tar ställning, Luciafirande, Luciatåg, Svensk luciafirande, Vidaregående
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollakolan/pseuds/Kollakolan
Summary: ”Någon kille borde få bära kronan,” hade Magnus inflikat och fått en highfive av Madhi.”Damn right,” svarade Jonas.Nu är det bara det att varken Jonas, Magnus eller Madhi är med i kören och skulle därför varken vara stjärngossar eller ha någon möjlighet att kräva luciakronan.Men Isak är.





	Egoboost

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________________________________

”Ge mig den!” 

Eva hoppar och försöker nå genom att hugga i hans ärm, men han bara skrattar och fortsätter hålla armen över huvudet.

”Nei.”

”Men vafan, Isak. Du löjlar dig ju bara.”

”Jag löjlar mig inte, jag menar allvar.”

Han fattar att hon har svårt att ta honom på allvar, eftersom han skrattar samtidigt. Men han skrattar faktiskt bara för att hon ser så otroligt rolig ut där hon frustande försöker övermanna honom. 

Han är glad att han växt till sig de senaste åren så han inte har minsta problem att hålla undran för Evas pågående attack. Han är över ett huvud högre än henne numera, inte som när de var yngre.

”Vadå? Vill du på fullt allvar vara lucia?”

”Ja!” 

Hans svar får henne att backa tillbaka lite och släppa hans ärm.

”Varför vill du vara lucia?”

Eftersom hon verkar ha lugnat sig lite tar han chansen och vågar sänka armen tillräckligt för att placerar den elektriska luciakronan på huvudet.

”Jag bara vill det okej. Jag tycker det är dags för mig i år.”

Han kan inte låta bli att fnissa lite åt hennes obetalbara min.

”Eva, bara låt mig okej?”

”Är du säker, Isak. Det kommer bli massa snack.”

Han kan inte låta bli att fnysa. 

”Som om det inte är massa snack redan.”

Hon lutar lite på huvudet och ser på honom med kisande ögon.

”Okej då, Isak. Det kanske är dags för en kille att vara lucia här i skolan.”

Så drar hon handen genom sitt långa bruna hår och spricker ut i ett stort leende. 

”Du är väldigt snygg i kronan, i alla fall.”

”Tack, Eva.” Han smilar stort tillbaka.

Han går fram till spegeln som hänger på en vägg intill dörren och kan inte låta bli att skratta till. Ah, okej Eva, tänker han. Snygg i kronan får stå för henne. Själv tycker han mest att han ser fånig ut. Men nu är det inte det som är själva poängen. 

Poängen är att hela jäkla tjejgänget pratar om jämlikhet och jämställdhet hela tiden, men ändå får de nästan fnatt när en kille vill vara lucia. 

Han fick idén för några kvällar sedan när de hängde hemma hos Jonas en eftermiddag efter skolan. Jonas började som vanligt mala om ojämlikheten i samhället och det var knappt att Isak orkade lyssna. Men plötsligt gled han över på jämställdheten på skolan, att det var så många osynliga traditionella uppdelningar mellan könen som fortfarande ansågs självklara och som ingen ifrågasatte.

”Som lucia till exempel, tänk om någon skulle ta ifrån tjejerna att vara lucia och tärnor varje år och stå där längst fram och glänsa. Nej, istället förväntas vi killar sätta på oss fåniga strutar och stå och backa upp tjejerna med våra mörkare röster, helst längst bak i ledet.” 

”Någon kille borde få bära kronan,” hade Magnus inflikat och fått en highfive av Madhi.

”Damn right,” svarade Jonas.

Nu är det bara det att varken Jonas, Magnus eller Madhi är med i kören och skulle därför varken vara stjärngossar eller ha någon möjlighet att kräva luciakronan. 

Men Isak är. 

Nästa gång det var rep hade han tagit upp att han ville vara lucia, men ingen hade tagit honom på allvar, utan bara skrattat som om han dragit ett skämt.

Men Isak tänker inte ge sig. Det är bara någon kvart innan de skulle gå in när Eva ber honom hjälpa till med ljusen på kronan innan hon ska sätta den på sig, och när han fått den i sin hand vägrar han helt enkelt att ge tillbaka den. 

Eva har varit lucia flera gånger förut, redan på dagis faktiskt, det vet Isak, så det är inte som att han berövar henne en unik upplevelse eller så. Och kören är inte så stor, de är bara tre andra killar förutom Isak som dykt upp till tåget idag, så han tror inte att någon annan kommer ta på sig uppgiften att se till att bryta traditionen heller. 

Nej, han får helt enkelt ta tag i saken själv.

Bakom sig hör han någon harkla sig och när han vänder sig om ser han Vilde stå där med armarna i kors.

”Okej Isak, luciatåget är faktiskt ingen lek. Om du tänker bära kronan får du ta det på allvar. Jag tänker inte låta dig förstör det här bara för att du har slagit vad med dina barnsliga kompisar eller nåt.”

Isak suckar.

”Vi har inte slagit vad, Vilde. De vet inte ens om att jag vill vara lucia.”

Hon ser på honom med bister min, som om hon försöker granska trovärdigheten i det han säger. 

”Jag lovar, Vilde. Okej?” Han försöker le lugnande mot henne som han vet brukar fungera.

Till slut ler hon tillbaka och sträcker sig upp för att fixa till hans lockar som sticker fram under den lysande kronan.

”Okej, Isak. Du är väldigt söt,” säger hon och rättar till hans långa luciasärk. 

Som en mamma, tänker han. 

”Vilde, snälla,” fnyser han.

”Vadå? Jag är säker på att det kommer finnas många vackra pojkar där ute ikväll som håller med mig.”

Ändå sedan Isak kom ut har Vilde varit oerhört förtjust i att försöka fixa ihop honom med diverse killar som hon fått för sig tittar på honom på ett speciellt sätt, som hon säger. Det är inte det att Isak skulle ha något emot att träffa någon, men han vill ju inte träffa vem som helst heller. Om han råkar ha en hemlig crush på en viss person så är det hans ensak. 

***  
Tio minuter senare kommer de långsamt och värdigt (han försöker verkligen, okej?) inskridande i den halvdant nersläckta cafeterian sjungandes luciasången. Isak i spetsen med de tolv tjejerna och de tre andra killarna bakom sig i procession. Han håller huvudet högt fast att han hör några som fnissar till och andra som drar efter andan av förvåning. 

Kören är förvånansvärt samstämmig och deras röster låter riktigt bra tillsammans. Han känner sig märkvärdigt exalterad över att få gå först, få vara den som leder det hela, även om han inte är säker på att alla de som ser honom just nu är positivt inställda till att just han har luciakronan på sig. 

Men för tusan, det är väl 2018 eller? Bara kom över det, okej? 

Han märker hur han omedvetet har höjt hakan lite, som för att försäkra sig själv och omgivningen om att han är stolt över att gå där han går, som lucia först i tåget.

När de kommer längre in i rummet, på väg mot den utrymda plats där de ska ställa upp för att sjunga några fler sånger, ser han några av sina kompisar som stirrar på honom. Jonas ser nästan.. stolt ut. Isak fnissar till lite mitt i sången. Det är så typiskt Jonas.

De ställer upp i körformation, Isak några steg framför de andra, och Julian tar ton med en stämgaffel någonstans bakom hans rygg. Snart känner han hur sången fångar honom och han slappnar av mer och mer när de sjunger sig igenom sin korta men välrepeterade repertoar.

Han hade nog inte räknat med vilken egoboost det konstigt nog är att vara i allas blickfång, när han själv har valt det. Annars är han inte alltid så glad i att få blickarna på sig, men då har det oftast varit ofrivilligt. Det här känns mer som att bli matchens spelare i en fotbollsmatch eller vinna biljardturneringen på fritidsgården (vilket han faktiskt gjorde ett år).

Under tiden de sjunger låter han blicken svepa över publiken. De flesta av skolans elever och lärare har trängt sig in i caféet för att få sig en dos luciastämning. Det, eller så är de mest här för de gratis lussekatter som skolan bjuder på till uppträdandet.

I vilket fall så är det packat runt omkring dem, så att de knappt får plats. I vanliga fall brukar Isak stå och slåss om utrymmet i bakre ytterkanten av kören, försöka stå så att han får en glimt av det som händer framför honom. 

Nu, nu har han en stor tom halvcirkel med utrymme framför sig och ingen som tränger sig på. Han kan inte låta bli att le lite i sången, känslan här framme är så olik den han är van vid. Och trots att han vet att han tonar högt över några av tjejerna som står strax bakom honom sträcker han på sig i sin fulla längd och står rak i ryggen. 

Det här är han nu, okej? Gilla det eller inte.

Plötsligt faller hans ögon på en lång gänglig gestalt som står och lutar sig mot den bortre väggen, precis där de kom in. 

Det är han. Even. 

Isak har bara pratat med honom några gånger, eftersom att han också känner Sana. Men han har stirrat på honom desto mer. Varje gång de passerar varandra i korridoren eller på skolgården och nickar mot varandra suger det till i Isaks mage och när han tror att Even inte ser brukar hans blick dröja sig kvar lite för länge.

Han tror att han har blivit påkommen några gånger. En gång blinkade Even till honom från andra sidan korridoren där han stod med några kompisar och Isak inte hann vända bort huvudet i tid. Det hade orsakat en rodnad som satt kvar så länge att Magnus hade ifrågasatt varför han var alldeles röd i ansiktet när de möttes för lunch strax efteråt. 

Just här och nu kan han nästan känna rent fysiskt i kroppen hur Evens blick borrar sig in i hans. Men just här och nu har Isak valt att stå i blickfånget och för en gångs skull tänker han inte vika undan.

Even ler inte, men ändå ser han upprymd ut, och Isak kan inte slita blicken från honom. När den sista låten klingar ut står de fortfarande med blickarna låsta på varandra. För omgivningen ser det antagligen bara ut som om Isak tittar i fjärran, eftersom Even står i bortre delen av rummet. 

Han kan känna hur en svag rodnad har spruckit ut i hans ansikte, men det kan lätt förklaras av ansträngningen av att stå här och sjunga. Han känner sig varm i hela kroppen, trots att han nyss klagade på att det är så kallt att gå bara i lusselinne här i korridorerna. 

När Julian tar ton för luciasången igen och hela gruppen börjar sjunga rör sig Isak sakta rakt mot Even. Det är ändå där de måste gå ut igen.

Even håller stadigt sin blick på honom och Isak känner hur han ryser till i hela kroppen när han närmar sig. Evens blick är så intensiv att det nästan blir outhärdligt att fortsätta stirra in i de där ögonen ju närmare han kommer. 

Evens ögon är så blå, så blå, men här i det dunkla rummet ser de nästan svarta ut.

När Isak bara är några meter bort spricker ett stort leende ut i Evens ansikte, vilket för första gången sedan de började sjunga får Isak att böja ner huvudet lite. Men sekunden senare tittar han upp igen och ler tillbaka, just som han passerar dörröppningen och lämnar rummet bakom sig med de andra i tåget hack i häl.

***  
”Oh my god, Isak! Det där var helt fantastiskt!” Eva slänger sig om hans hals så fort de är tillbaka i omklädesrummet. ”Vilken jäkla impact vi gjorde!”

Han skrattar och kramar om henne tillbaka. 

Han känner sig på sätt och vid lättad över att det är över, samtidigt som adrenalinet pumpar runt i honom.

De andra i kören skrattar och pratar, släcker sina elektriska ljus och försöker hitta sina väskor och kläder i röran här inne. 

”Ja nu är i alla fall den oskulden tagen,” skrockar Haakon från sitt hörn.

Eva fnyser.

”Det var väl ett jävligt onödigt sätt att uttrycka det på.”

”Äh, lägg av. Det var en milstolpe i skolans historia. Jag är helt med på den grejen. Bra kämpat Isak.”

Isak orkar inte ens försöka tolka om det finns någon gliring i kommentaren. Han är alldeles för upprymd just nu för att orka bry sig om idioter. Istället tänker han hålla kvar känslan av den här stunden så länge som möjligt.

Den här gången när Eva sträcker sig efter ljuskronan gör han inte motstånd utan låter henne plocka den från hans huvud. 

När de andra skyndar sig för att byta om och packa för att komma iväg blir han sittande på en av bänkarna med huvudet mot väggen. Han har inga fler lektionen idag och han har ingenstans han måste vara just nu.

När de andra börjar lämna njuter han av att ljuden avtar i rummet. 

Sist ut är Vilde och Eva. De stannar till och ser frågande på honom.

”Gå ni, jag kommer snart.”

”Är du säker? Vi kan vänta på dig.”

Han ler ett skälmskt leende mot dem.

”Jag ska bara sitta här en liten stund till och njuta av min tid som lucia.”

”Haha, okej. Ses sen.” Eva himlar med ögonen men Vilde ler mot honom innan de går ut och låter dörren slå igen bakom sig.

Äntligen tyst.

Han vet att någonstans där ute väntar hans kompisar, som utan tvekan kommer att dunka honom i ryggen och prata i munnen på varandra.

Där ute väntar också kommentarer och tillrop, förmodligen båda glada och ironiska, från diverse personer på skolan. Han är beredd på det, förväntar sig det. Är helt okej med det. I alla fall hoppas han det.

Där ute någonstans i vimlet väntar också nästa interaktion med Even, och den gången ska han banne mig inte vika undan med blicken så fort. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Den här texten utgår från ett svenskt lucia-firande. Är inte helt insatt i exakt hur lucia går till i Norge, även om jag vet att traditionen finns där. Men men, nu blev det så här.


End file.
